<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>5 Times Everyone Thought They Weren’t Dating + 1 Time Everyone Finally Found Out by t_o_e_s</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148889">5 Times Everyone Thought They Weren’t Dating + 1 Time Everyone Finally Found Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_o_e_s/pseuds/t_o_e_s'>t_o_e_s</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Skephalo Fanfics! [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, High School, Implied Bottom Badboyhalo, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous skeppy, M/M, Skeppy is THAT kind of jealous btch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:46:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_o_e_s/pseuds/t_o_e_s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Highschool AU with a self-explanatory title.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Skephalo Fanfics! [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>689</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>5 Times Everyone Thought They Weren’t Dating + 1 Time Everyone Finally Found Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know anything about soccer. </p><p>Kill me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>1.	Spifey</p><p> </p><p>  Skeppy gazed at the table on the farthest corner of the cafeteria, dark eyes dilated and faint flush of red on his cheeks. His eyes were fixated on a certain brunet, who was studiously reading a book while nibbling on a blueberry muffin. Spifey almost felt bad for him, almost. They had a project due this afternoon and Skeppy has done nothing but stare at Bad for the past 10 minutes, he scowls and snaps his fingers in front the tan boy’s face.</p><p>“Hello, Earth to Skeppy!” He says.</p><p>“Huh? What?” He jolts, falling out of trance, “Right, the project, where were we?”</p><p>“I was talking about how we should present our project, but you were too busy undressing Bad with your eyes.” He says with a smirk, relishing the way Skeppy’s eyes widen, cheeks turning a bright shade of red, “Bet you wish you were that muffin he’s eating.” He adds for good measure. That’ll teach you, we literally have to pass this English project later you simp, the Brit thinks. </p><p>“Spifey! Stop being weird!” Skeppy fumes as he glares at the lanky brit, his blush never ceasing, "Let's just work on the project."

</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2.	Dream</p><p> </p><p>The afternoon heat was almost too much to take, Skeppy squints, searching for a flash of white amongst the green grass. He could see the ball moving underneath Finn’s feet, Vurb was trying to get it from him, flirting with him as he does. Finn just laughs, soccer practice was often fun with his friends. Dream was on his team as well, but not as invested in the game as he was, he was looking around, probably for George and Sapnap. He sees a certain bespectacled brunet at the bleachers and grins. </p><p>“Hey Skeppy! look who’s here.” The Florida man smirks smugly at Skeppy, he nodded at the boy sitting primly at the bleachers. Skeppy glances at the bleachers and was greeted by one of Bad’s blinding smiles. He gives older boy a small wave and a dopey grin. Dream sees the way his eyes shine, the fondness in his eyes that he often masks with jokes and trolls. He’s so gone for Bad, one would call his pining cute, but it’s been two years, how badly Dream wanted to fucking shove them together in a closet so that they finally settle their undeniable attraction towards each other. But of course, he can’t, guess he’ll have to endure this shit show for a while.</p><p>Dream expected Skeppy go glance at the bleachers every now and then, he knows that Skeppy wouldn't pass up the opportunity to look at Bad, poor boy spends most of his time staring at Bad. But he wasn't,
surprisingly. His eyes were trained on the ball, now on TapL's feet, concentration evident on his face. Dream came to the conclusion that he wanted to impress Bad. To be fair,  who wouldn’t want look cool in front of the guy you've been crushing on for almost two years? </p><p>TapL kicks the ball, it soars in the air, landing near Skeppy, the tan boy is quick to fall into action. He dribbles the ball, heading towards the goal, Spifey tries to take it but he does a pull back, pretending to kick to ball forward only to roll it back with the bottom of his shoe. It gives him and a Spifey some distance and he swiftly passes the Brit aside,  he keeps running,  narrowly avoiding Sam along the way,  he nears the goal, and gives the ball a mighty kick, it flies at the top left corner, Eret's, the goalie's, fingertips briefly sliding at its white exterior. It hits the net.</p><p> </p><p>Dream whoops, and so does the rest of Skeppy's team. He could see TapL giving Skeppy a noogie and Finn climbing at his back in glee. The Florida Man turns to Bad in the bleachers and he sees him with a big proud smile. </p><p>"Okay! Five minute water break!" Coach Phil yells, "Skeppy, good job!"</p><p>"Thanks coach!" He beams, he turns to Bad and to his coach, he gives the teacher his best puppy eyes, "Er coach? Can I-?" He nods towards Bad. </p><p>The blonde teacher just rolls his eyes and grins. </p><p>"Okay, but be back in five minutes."</p><p>Skeppy grins at him before running towards the bleachers. Bad has stood up, elbows perched at the railings that seperated the bleachers and the field. In his was a bottle of water. He chucked it a Skeppy and the latter caught it with ease. </p><p>He twists the cap open and leans on railings, elbow to elbow with Bad. </p><p>Dream was looking at them while sipping on his own water, he could see Skeppy's lips moving, probably asking, "How did I do?"</p><p>And Bad starts talking, Dream couldn't decipher what he said but it was probably something good because of the way  Skeppy smiles and his reddened cheeks. </p><p>"C'mon Skeppy! Five minutes is over!" Phil hollers. </p><p>"Okay coach!" Before he leaves, he gives Bad a hug across the railings, the brunet scrunches his nose and tries to push the soccer player away.</p><p>"SKEPPY!  YOU'RE ALL SWEATY AND GROSS, LET ME GO!"</p><p>Dream could hear Skeppy's thunderous laughter as he let go of Bad. He runs back to his team, the iDots gathered around him, teasing him and wolf whistling.</p><p> </p><p>3.	Techno</p><p> </p><p>Techno internally groaned as he walked towards the principal’s office. Being part of the student council was really tiring, he had to deliver updates on the School every Wednesday dismissal, while everyone prepares to go home, he’s stuck with School’s head honcho talking about how the students are behaving and how the Music Club needs new mic cables. To put it simply, it was boring as hell. The principal was talking to a teacher when he arrived, the secretary told him to sit outside and wait. He plopped at one of the brown leather seats, the one nearest to the door. Opposite of him was another row of leather seats, on the farthest corner were two students. It was Skeppy and Bad.</p><p>They formed an odd image, Bad was bandaging Skeppy’s knuckles, lecturing him about how getting into fights won’t solve anything. Skeppy wasn’t listening though, he was looking at Bad, with an expression that Techno assumes is affection. He’s known Skeppy for a long time, he remembers the time when Bad used to be the subject of all of Skeppy’s pranks and trolls, harmless they may be, it was probably still infuriating, Bad, bless his soul, endured all of it, and from that formed a friendship that was stronger than bedrock. Although he was certain these two like each other, in a way that surpasses friendship. Bad let’s go of Skeppy’s injured hand, he picks up a towelette from the mini first-aid kit in his lap. </p><p>“This might sting a bit, mmkay?” He says, other hand gently cupping Skeppy’s cheek. He dabs the towelette on the scratch under the tan boy’s eye, fingers twitching as Skeppy winces in pain. He handled Skeppy with so much care, fingers flitting lightly over Skeppy’s face. They were so lost in each other’s company that they hadn’t even noticed him yet.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Skeppy mumbled.</p><p>Bad huffs, “I’m not mad Skeppy, but you can’t just go around punching everyone who says something that you don’t like.”</p><p>Odd, Skeppy usually wasn’t the type to care for others opinions. No matter how awful.</p><p>“He was talking shit about you.” </p><p>Ah, there it was. </p><p>“Language,” Bad sighs, “And you know I don’t care about that. You’re lucky the principal only gave you a couple days of detention”</p><p>“Techno, you can come in now,” The secretary informs, head peeking from the door. He stands up walks in, missing the gentle hand that rested over Bad’s and the press of lips on a pale palm.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>4.	Quackity</p><p> </p><p>“Bad please, please, please—“ Quackity put his hands together in a pleading gesture and looked at Bad with the best puppy eyes that he could muster. The caramel haired man only walked faster, ignoring Quackity as headed to his locker. Stopping for his books, as it turns out, was a terrible idea. Quackity had him cornered, talking his ears off with pleads and promises.</p><p>“Quackity, for the last time,” He groans, “I don’t want to go on a ‘pretend’ date with you. I’m busy and I’m sure you don’t need a practice date to impress your actual date.”</p><p>“But Bad, I really don’t wanna fuck this up. “</p><p>Bad looks at him silently before he sighs and gives in, “Alright! Alright! Fine! And Language by the way! I’ll go with you or whatever, but no funny business! Is that understood?”</p><p>“Hell yeah! Meet me at the nearby Malt Shop later, after class,” Quackity wiggles his eyebrows, “I’ll show you a good time, big boy.” </p><p>“What’s going on here?” A voice cuts in. </p><p>Skeppy, Bad’s best friend, stood in front of them, hands fisted inside his varsity jacket. He was smiling but something about that smile made Quackity feel uneasy. </p><p>“ ‘Geppy!” Bad’s face lit up, smiling so sweetly Quackity swears can almost see pink anime flowers floating around the bespectacled boy, “I’m gonna have to cancel our plans for later, Quackity here needs dating advice and I’m gonna have to help him. We can hang out tomorrow, that okay with you Geppy?”</p><p>The tan boy’s smile faltered and he looks at Quackity with an arched brow, his usually warm, brown eyes looked steely. </p><p>“ ‘Geppy?” Bad says, placing a warm hand on Skeppy’s shoulder. The latter’s face softens at the touch , he looks at Bad with a small smile.</p><p>“Okay, okay, we can hang out tomorrow,” he says, “I’ll pick you up later though, after your thing with Quackity.”</p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, Bad had a lot fun with Quackity, sure his jokes were a little inappropriate at times but the boy was funny. He grips his blueberry milkshake, laughing lightly as Quackity slides a flower that he must have illegally picked at the school’s garden across the table, his faux suaveness was over exaggerated. He takes the flower and pretends to examine it.</p><p>“This for me?” </p><p>“Yeah, do you like it?” </p><p>“I like it,” He smiles, “Thank you.”</p><p>“So how was this date?” </p><p>“Well Mr. Quackity, this ‘date’ has been lovely,” He says as he humors Quackity, “It’s unlike any date I’ve had before. However, I can’t go on another one with you.”</p><p>“Why?” Quackity whines.</p><p>“This date pretty much solidified that my heart is taken.”</p><p>“By your best friend?” Quackity says smugly, deviously smirking at Bad, “Named Skeppy?’ </p><p>Bad’s face reddens, “That,” He says pointedly, obviously ignoring the Quackity’s question, “My heart is taken.”</p><p>Through the massive windows, they could see a car pull up outside the Malt shop, Bad stands up and slings his backpack over his shoulder, the flower still in his hand.</p><p>“Well looks like Skeppy’s here, best of luck on your date Quackity,” He pats Quackity’s  shoulders , he walks out, the little bell above the door dinging as he opens it. Quackity can see Skeppy leaning on his car as he waits for Bad, he smiles at the older boy.</p><p>The day after, Quackity was roaming the halls, searching for the bespectacled man. Despite him joking around in the almost the entirety of their pretend date, Bad has managed to squeeze in some pretty decent advice, and he sacrificed some of his precious time for Quackity's shenanigans, so Quackity wanted to thank him. He sees a flash of light brown hair and he speed walks towards it.</p><p>“Hey Bad I just wanna say thank you-,“ Bad winces as Quackity grips his shoulder, he could see the brunet consciously fix the collar of his uniform. He turns around to face Quackity, pale cheeks red.</p><p>“H-hey Quackity, no problem.” </p><p>“You okay man?”</p><p>“I’m fine, shoulder just hurts a little.” </p><p>He further analyzes Bad, scanning him for injuries. He swears he sees a small bruise on his throat, but it was quickly covered by his uniform collar. He decides to brush it off, thinking he was just seeing things.</p><p>“Anyways, lemme walk you to class! My classroom’s just a little further than yours,” He says, and Bad goes with him.</p><p>They engaged in friendly conversation, Bad honestly looked fine, he was glowing even, but Quackity can’t help but notice that he was walking awkwardly and slower than usual. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>5.	George</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t find Dream and Sapnap was probably hanging out with Karl. The only option he had left was Bad. He leaned at the locker next to Bad’s, waiting for him to pick up his books. A small baby blue note slips from the pages of a thick textbook that Bad had grabbed, it falls down the floor gracefully, unnoticed by the bespectacled man.</p><p>“Bad you dropped something.” George picks it up and hands it to Bad.</p><p>“Hmm?” He raises his eyebrows at the note, he held it with one hand, green eyes flickering left to right as he scans the piece of paper. A small smile appears on his face and George immediately knows who’s it from.</p><p>“So? Is it from Skeppy?” He teases, knowing if Bad's crush on the aforementioned boy. </p><p>Bad hums in agreement, he slides the note in his back pocket, “What gave it away?”</p><p>“Your face,” He says, “And the note is blue.”</p><p>“My face? And just because it’s blue doesn’t mean it’s from Skeppy.”</p><p>“Mhm sure, so what does it say?” The brit asks, wiggling his eyebrows.</p><p>They start walking, narrowly avoiding the sea of people flooding the halls, Bad gives him a secretive grin, “A muffin never tells.” </p><p>“Oh? It’s something scandalous isn’t it?”</p><p>“LANGUAGE!” </p><p>“I DIDN’T SAY ANYTHING.”  George cackles.</p><p>“Well you implied it!” He covers his flushed face with a hand. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>+1</p><p> </p><p>“Ever wonder when those two idiots will get together?” George asks, leaning on his palm lazily.</p><p>“What?” Dream says, mouth full of sandwich. He looks at the sea of people in front them, the cafeteria was in its usual disarray.</p><p>“Ew, close your mouth.” The Brit chuckles, he gestures at the two tables parallel to each other with a purse of his lips. The other was occupied by the iDots and in the other sat Bad, Quackity, Puffy, Antfrost, and Velvet. The rest of the iDots were goofing around, save for Skeppy who was staring at Bad lovingly, Bad was too deep in conversation with Quackity to notice the shameless staring, hands moving animatedly in a way that Skeppy found endearing. He smiled unconsciously, an act that didn’t escape George and Dream’s notice. </p><p>“Hey Dre! Gogy!” Sapnap slid at their table, sitting next to Dream.  Karl followed suite, plopping next to Sapnap.</p><p>“What are you guys looking at?” Karl asks, looking around the cafeteria, trying to look at what George and Dream were looking at.</p><p>“Skeppy and Bad,” They said in unison as Dream takes a big bite out of the sandwich, must be one hell of a sandwich.</p><p>Karl and Sapnap train their eyes at the Bad, then Skeppy. </p><p>“Yikes,” Sapnap winces at Skeppy’s love struck expression, “Boy’s got it bad.”</p><p>“Right?” Karl says, eyes never straying from Skeppy, “All that pining could fill ten forests.”</p><p>George was about to agree, but he was cut short when subject of their conversation stood up and strode across to Bad’s table. The tan boy sat next to Bad and the latter grinned at him sweetly, shuffling closer to him so that their shoulder touch. Skeppy drapes his arms Bad’s shoulders, it looked platonic enough, but then his free hand briefly caresses Bad’s rosy cheeks as he leans and gives the senior a chaste and quick peck. On the lips. </p><p>What. The. Actual. Fuck? </p><p>That was the phrase that best described the expressions of iDots, the people in Bad’s table, and the four that were observing them. And of course, the usually nonchalant Techno, who was gaping like a fish next to Wilbur.</p><p>“Why are all of you staring at us like that?” Skeppy raises a thick brow, arm still around Bad.</p><p>“Y-you just kissed?” Spifey states, although it sounded more like a question.</p><p>“My boyfriend’s allowed to kiss me, you know.” Bad smirks.</p><p>“Boyfriend?!” Quackity squawks.</p><p>“Uh yes?” Bad’s gaze sweeps around the people staring at them, “Skeppy’s my boyfriend? Wait! You guys didn’t know?” </p><p>“Well neither of you really said anything,” TapL shrugs, “We didn’t want to assume.”</p><p>“Well we’re together I guess,” Skeppy removes his arm around Bad and leans on his forearms at the table, “Have been for almost five months.” </p><p>“OH MY GOD IT’S ACTUALLY REAL.” Vurb says to no one in particular, eyes wide as he grips his long hair with both hands. “I’M WAS RIGHT THIS WHOLE TIME.” </p><p>“Is this actually happening? I’m not tripping am I? Karl slap me!” Sapnap says.</p><p>“WAIT! WAIT!” Quackity screams, a horrified expression in his face, “THIS EXPLAINS WHY YOU WERE LIMPING THE DAY AFTER OUR FAKE DATE. OH MY GOD, NOW I KNOW WHY SKEPPY LOOKED HE WAS GOING TO MURDER ME!” </p><p>“QUACKITY!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quackity: So why were you limping Bad? </p><p>Bad: I tripped on a rock. </p><p>Quackity: Must've been a pretty big rock then? </p><p>Bad: Yep. Huge. </p><p> </p><p>Quackity: *wheeze*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>